


Life of Crime

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Sweet Talk 101 [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At last, we can retire and give up this life of crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life of Crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1001cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/gifts).



> For the tumblr prompt: Derek/Stiles Criminals? Bonnie and Clyde! Or like, Derek picks up this annoying hostage who he somehow cannot get rid of.

“You’re doing it all wrong,” snipes one of the hostages.

Derek bites back a growl, the job was supposed to be a quick in and out. But the vault is taking more time that expected. Derek doesn’t have time. Not when Kate holds Laura’s life in her hands.

“The code was changed,” grumbles Danny from the vault’s doors. Jackson shoots Derek a dark look. Kate set them up to fail.

“It gets changed every hour,” continues the mouthy hostage.

“Stiles,” hisses a girl sitting across from him. “Shut up.”

“We’ve seen their faces, Lydia. They’re going to kill us,” Stiles says.

“Oh my God,” groans a guy next to him.

“What? It’s true,” says Stiles even when the girl kicks his shin.

That sets the entire group off into a mild hysteria. Derek fires a warning shot into the air.

“No one is going to die, except you if you don’t shut up,” he barks out, glaring at Stiles.


End file.
